Erik Chou
3 children strolled out of the theater blabbering about the newest movie. "I cant believe they made a sequel to Juggernaut inside the coding!" Tommy chirped, "It was awesome! I almost thought Generation was going to die!" Alex gave a confused look and bragged, "It wasn't THAT good, I mean, even if Generation died, he would be reborn." Tommy shakes Alex's shoulders and started arguing. "Uh... We have a problem" Jerry interjected, "We don't have any fuel!" Alex and Tommy gave a cold stare at Jerry, being trapped in dimension is not fun for any of them. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO THEN?!" Alex screamed, he scrunched his face and kicked the lamp prop and fell on the floor in agonizing pain, the prop glowed blue in spots he kicked. Tommy looked down at Alex and nudged him with his feet, "Erm... Ya know that-" Alex came up and tried to punch him, but his foot was temporarily paralyzed by the pain,"Shut up Tommy, and yes, I know that this prop isn't coded to be touched at!" "We can't be trapped here forever, our real bodies would starve to death-" Jerry glanced at his Spec-Watch, "- in around 6 days, then we seriously need water." Tommy stared into the glass vehicle, and gasped, "How about we glitch out of the code? Our vehicle was modded into the game by us, too!" Jerry snapped his fingers and got inside the car, "We can turn on the mini-map-" Jerry flicked some buttons,"-and spawn all the supplies, like Ammo Crates, Health Kits, Double Jumps, you name it!" Alex grinned, dragged his leg and shoved Tommy out of the car, slammed on the knob and gawked at Jerry "C'mon, I thought It wasn't your first time playing Loot n' Smash VII!" "Its... So empty..." Tommy hissed, "Why are we even need Ammo and stuff, there's no one!" Jerry picked up a Plasma Rifle off the ground and examined it, "We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Alex slapped Jerry hard in the face and shouted, "After I get my Health Kit!" Jerry gazed into the street and saw light coming towards them, like an instinct, he pushed Tommy and Alex down into the backstreet lane. "Geez! What is wrong with-" Jerry covered both of their mouths and mumbled to them, "RAIDERS!" Jerry, Alex and Tommy shook with fear, the game suddenly beeped, they glanced into Jerry's Spec-Watch and saw words appear from the chat sector, 'I swear I saw someone!'. the watch beeped again 'I heard the dumbo's watch, lets see which newbies came into our server.' Tommy smashed Jerry's watch, making a loud crashing sound. Jerry scowled at Tommy and mouthed insults back, but Tommy just shrugged. TO BE CONTINUED 4TH MARKING PERIOD STARTS HERE = THE LAST RAINBOW = DANIEL "NYAN" KAT, creator of Nyan_Bot®'s Journal page before his death I should have known... I was too selfish, creating Nyan Cats, what was I thinking? Using the gas form of Crystallized Rainbow Particles, Know as CRP, to power the cats of tomorrow, I... I thought it was the solution to You-Know-What. The "Nyan Cat Propaganda", stupid me... If anyone's reading this and still don't know the problem, its probably because you're in a better, future that can hide the past. It started with the demand for Nyan Cats, and for Nyan Cats to work, they need CRP, and CRP comes from rainbows, right? Well rainbows are like trees, if you get rid of their all the saplings, they'll go extinct, and rainbows are the sapling form of fully grown lunar rainbows. We never knew how important lunar rainbows were, demands grew higher for rainbows as more of them came. Those animals... VINCENT "SPARKLE" HOUND (General of the Xl Regiment of the Nyans)'s The Catburg Address Speech at Daniel Kat's Funeral Two score and seven years ago Daniel Kat was brought forth on this Planet, conceived in Pop tarts and Rainbows, and dedicated to the proposition that we cannot lose to the Tac Nayn. Now we are engaged in the second great rainbow war, testing whether that Rainbow Nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their pet cats that we used to make Nyan Cat . It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But, in a larger sense, we can not abandon -- we can not give up -- this land. The brave cats, living and dead, who struggled here, have given themselves, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we made here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us, the living nyan cats, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us -- that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion -- that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain -- that this nation, under Nyan Cats, shall have a new birth of freedom -- and that the cats of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the face of Earth. = BEARS & SOULS II: The Great Dormaalocyon = TO BE CREATED Category:Period Four Category:All Students